story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanami Nishikawa
, known as Hana Lewandowski in English dub, is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its remake Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. Hanami is entrusted to Haruno and the other magical idols after King Volt cursed her into a rabbit whilst trying to undo his spell, signifying her as the future queen of Magical World. In Season 3, Flower Queen uses her magic to bring Hana back into a human so that she can join the other magical idols. Hanami uses peach as primary colour and Mermaid Collection is her favourite brand. Hanami is a white angora rabbit with black eyes. She wears a pink ribbon around her neck. As a human, she goes back to be a similar height as Sandra and gains light coloured skin. Her peach hair is worn in long pigtails held by pink baubles, and she wears rabbit-shaped earrings. During spring & summer, Hanami wears a white top with "Baby" written on the chest, paired with a light pink suspender skirt. She also wears white tube socks and light pink Mary Jane shoes with ankle straps, the back of which has a pompom sewn to it. For autumn & winter, she wears a pink-white turtleneck long-sleeved top beneath a light pink dress with a trim of ruffles across the top of the chest and a ribbon beneath each sleeve. Along with white stockings and pink boots with fur trim. As Hanami is just a rabbit, she acts like a normal rabbit - always wanting to play and getting rather moody when things don't go her way. She gets rather sleepy after eating or drinking something and goes back into the rest. Due to Haruno being full of curiosity and Mayuri being a hard worker, Hanami gained a habit of doing both these things. She is very good at using magic but even she has no idea why or how she is good at it. Despite Little Fairies being her friends, she still loves being around Nissy. In Season 3, Hanami turned back into a human. As a Lovely type idol, she acts very kind and sweet just like how fairy-tale princesses act. But off-stage, Hanami is very affectionate violinist who acts nice to others. This can make her seem annoying to few, but it also helps her befriend certain people. She is usually seen as adorable by most, and isn't the least bit spoiled by all of the attention she receives, and the simplest of things can manage to cheer her up. When Hanami was playing at the park with Pia, King Volt approaches them to cast a spell, but the spell malfunctions and Hanami is turned to an infant. In an attempt to correct the problem, King Volt cast another spell but he ends up cursing Hanami into a rabbit, making the other members of Dynamo Slavic in distress. To fix this big problem, Haruno and her friends must find ways to turn Hanami back into a human. Haruno and friends use their powers to break King Volt's dark spell, and Hanami turns back into a regular human thanks to their help. In Episode 103, using the power of Flower Bloom Voice, she transforms into Dahlia Poland Fairy for the first time, saving the other Little Fairies from Blanc Noir's super-powered Akawaru. After the battle, she reveals herself to be Namicchi and adopts the name "Nishikawa Hanami" soon after. Throughout the next few episodes, she is shown to have great magic power at her disposal, but she tries to come to terms with it, thus becoming a prime target for Bee Akawaru. Because of this, she thought that she was putting Little Fairies' lives in danger. In Episode 104, Hanami decided form a group with called Weslavic with Alen and Tomoyo. In Episode 109, The manager Julia Erholtz forced Bayern Munich Idol to disband due to unsuccessful teamwork. She then joined Dynamo☆Slavic and to do her best than she was in BMI. Nishikawa (西川): Nishi (西) means 'west' while kawa (川) means 'river'. Hanami (花美): Hana (花) means 'flower' which is probably a reference to the flower like theme she has going on. Mi (美) means 'beauty'. Pia Markova: Pia used to be good friends with Hanami and would frequently give her advice. Hanami, on the other hand, doesn't hold any hatred towards Pia. She isn't bothered by Pia's attitude and often goes hang out together. In Episode 109, Hanami joins Pia as a new member of Dynamo Slavic, approximately three weeks after leaving Germania 07. Anastasia Jovanović: Unlike her relationship with both Alen and Khloe, Hanami does not interact with Jovi very much, despite being teammates. However, they can often seen in Primavera Lake District, by the lake. Alen Shirogane: At first, Alen was afraid of being a bad mother to Namicchi, but Hanami loved her a lot and both she and Flower Queen showed her that just because her methods of love were different, but it didn't make her any less of a loving mother. After Hanami left Germania 07 to join Dynamo☆Slavic in Episode 109, they become really good friends. Tomoyo Kitakaze: Hanami is the closest to Tomoyo. Normally, Hanami is seen with her, and they share some similarities in personality. They even love the same television shows! Khloe Novak: Similar to Hanami's relationship with Jovi, Hanami does not interact much with Khloe, but they both love to eat together in Sweet Love Patisserie. It is revealed that they are good friends since Hanami and Khloe are in a same group now. Shiori Yumehara: Hanami is introduced to Shiori by Flower Queen. After that, they became good friends. In times when Hanami needs Shiori's help, such as taking care of her, but Shiori is willing to help her (even though she had no idea how to take care of a rabbit). As a human, they often get together. Angela Sakuragi: Hanami loves Angela, despite the multiple problems that arose; such as Hanami being cursed, or when Haruno accused her of turning Hanami into a wimpy girl. Compared to the others, Angela is not as close with Hanami in Season 3 but she does love to make something beautiful with Hanami. Chieri Yamakawa: Chieri seems to be very careless when it comes to raising Hanami and sent her to bed almost every single night. Other than that, Chieri causes trouble while trying to help her on multiple occasions but only for the sake of helping her. Despite not being there all the time, she does think Chieri is a good mother to her. Chieri has also made it clear she'd do anything to help Hanami, such as forcing herself to eat things she dislikes. In Season 3, Chieri apologises to Hanami for she didn't care about her. Mayuri Kaido: She tries to help Hanami with her studies and used to do what her mother did to her until it was pointed out by Haruno, causing them to get into a big fight. She is very gentle with Hanami and tries to plead with her when she gets stubborn. As Hanami transforms into human, the two develops a friendship. Lillian Hirsch: When Hanami turns back into a human in Season 3, she often says things ending with Lillian becoming flustered and ignorant of her, although Lillian is appreciative of Hanami reminding her to be a serious Idol. Haruno Aida: She is considered to be her main "owner" and due to this, she is normally with her. During Season 3 they are often together. Sonata Otome: Hanami gave advices to Sonata when she quarrelled with Leaf and accidently hurt Sonata by her harsh words. *Her zodiac sign is Pisces. *Specialty: Violin *Hobbies: Listening to music and write in a journal *In English dub, her name is Hana Lewandowski/Lewandowska. *People's first impression of Hanami is gentle. *The first thing Hanami does in the morning is wash her feet. *Hanami is the second character who was cursed into a rabbit before turning back into human; the first being Laura Usagi from Pretty Country II: A New Miracle. *Hanami is the second idol who transferred to another idol club after Aiko Hanazuki from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. *Between sleep and meals, she chooses meals. *She is allergic to tomatoes. *Her weakness is spiders. *No one even knows who teaches her violin. *One bad thing about Hanami: she can't stand kittens. Lillian shows her one but Hanami is allergic to it. *If Hanami has a boyfriend, the favorite type of guy is someone who takes care of her well, loves her a lot, and someone who is good at violinist. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Slavic Category:Lovely Idols Category:Magical girl